Platnuu
Platnuu is a famous Vietnamese level creator in Geometry Dash. He is most famous for creating Orochi and Delta Interface. He has a part in Skrillex Theory. Levels Unrated Levels * Jackie Chan - A 1.0 styled level created in 2.1. It may be a joke. * Pound Town - An extreme demon collaboration with LuichoX, GuyYouDontKnow, Minn, and Cheeseguy that was only verified by Platnuu. It is currently placed at #61 on the Unrated Demon List. Easy Levels * Wolheimers Triumph (featured) - A space-themed sunset level created in 2.0. Hard Levels * royal flush (featured) - A casino-themed art level created in 2.1. Harder Levels * Silver Ridge (featured) - A light gray 1.9-esque level created in 2.0. * Violette Aroma (featured) - A light blue glowy level created in 2.0. Insane Levels * xLax (featured) - A level created in 2.0. Demon Levels Easy Demons * New Age Blizzard (featured) - An ice-themed level created in 2.0. Medium Demons * Old School (featured) - A collaboration with Manix648 and Coliwog created in 2.1. * Punkbuster (featured) - A level created in 2.0. It gained popularity upon its release. Extreme Demons * Delta Interface (featured) - A difficult level that is #41 on the Demon List. It was verified by SrGuillester. Upcoming Levels * 211 - A collaboration between SrGuillester and Etzer. SrGuillester verify-hacked the level to challenge everyone who could beat it first, before removing it due to no one beating it. GigamiX, a skilled yet suspicious 60Hz player, claimed to have verified it in December 2017 but was soon revealed to have hacked it (seeing how his public upload has 39,000 objects while the object amount seen in his video is 40,000) and he later confessed to hacking the level. Now, it is currently set to be completely revamped by Platnuu. * Orochi - A super difficult Extreme Demon that he dropped and gave to Knobbelboy. * Sigma Interface - The sequel to Delta Interface. * Skrillex Theory - A remake of Theory of Skrillex hosted by Zest, with another part made by StarMan. * Soulless 4 - A silent mega-collaboration with creators such as Dudex, Aquatius, Cirtrax, CairoX, and many more. Canceled/Deleted Levels * Archeblade - An Easy Demon that used a much nicer song but died out very quickly. * Bloodsport - An Easy Demon that died out very quickly. * Blue Zenith - A dead mega-collaboration with Galzo, RyanAB, and several other creators and hosted by Platnuu. * Deja Vu - A difficult yet intentionally bad 1.9-styled level, which he was really close to finishing but simply gave up. It appears to be heavily inspired by The Big Black. * Funk City - His second level which he made for fun. * Incision - An Easy Demon collaboration with Collwog. * Original Painkiller - What Painkiller was initially supposed to be. It was heavily inspired by Shattered Engine by Dudex. However, he quit it early and instead created a new level with the same name. * Painkiller - His very first level made during Update 1.9. It was "released" around the time that Bloodbath was featured. However, it was never finished. * Scarred Wasteland - A difficult collaboration with ChaSe97. However, it died out fairly quickly. * Unnamed - An ultra-collaboration between 50 people. It was going to be a 7-minute long Extreme Demon. Category:Level creators Category:Retired players Category:Players